Energy Drain
The power to leech off energy from an object, creature, or existing energy. Variation of Energy Absorption. Also Called *Energy Hunger/Leech *Force Drain (Star Wars) Capabilities User can drain energy from individuals or objects. They can drain physical energy from a target or group, making the affected physically weaker or causing them extreme fatigue, while gaining their strength and stamina, even to the point of death. Variations *Draining Field Projection *Psionic Drain Associations *Absorption *Ambient Energy Manipulation *Energy Absorption *Energy Scattering *Enervation Inducement *Fatigue Manipulation *Incapacitation Inducement *Total Drain Limitations *May be constantly active. *Too much use will make the user hunger for more power. *''Way'' too much will inflict harm to the user, even fatally if they insist continuing. *Cannot use drained energy for more intricate manners that are available in Energy Absorption. *Infinite Energy Known Users Known Objects *Dominus Librium (Ben 10) *The Alpha Rune (Ben 10) *L Drago (Beyblade series) *Ghost ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) *Tree of Harmony (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Gallery Charmcaster Absorbing Gwen Tennyson Mana.gif|Charmcaster (Ben 10) draining Gwen Tennyson's mana. Gwen Tennyson Vs Charmcaster.gif|Gwen (Ben 10) draining Charmcaster's mana. File:Darkstar_(Ben_10)_absorb.gif|Michael Morningstar (Ben 10) Ultimate Kevin Energy Absorption.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Chromastone's energy absorption. File:Captain_Atom_vol02_(2013)_(digital-Empire)_088.jpg|Captain Atom (DC Comics) Ban using Physical Hunt.png|Ban (The Seven Deadly Sins) using Physical Hunt. Oryx.jpg|Oryx the Taken King (Destiny) can use Grasp of the King to drain the Super energy of Guardians. Broodmother Dota 2.jpg|Broodmother's (Dota 2) ultimate attack allows her to drain the life from her foes. Android 19 suck up!!.gif|Android 19 (Dragon Ball Z) draining Goku's life energy directly with the pad on his palm. Vampire_wraith_siphon.jpg|Vampire wraiths (Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver) can use a tether to drain energy from Raziel... Defiance-Abilities-DreadnaughtArchon-DrainingLeash.png|...as can Archons (Legacy of Kain: Defiance). Energy_Vampire Lifeforce.jpg|Energy Vampires (Lifeforce) are a shapeshifting alien species that can drain energy from normal living beings... Lifeforce Zombie 01.png|...turning them into mindless, living corpses... Lifeforce Energy Zombie.gif|...which can also suck energy from other humans. Devil's bond.JPG|Anyone caught by Ian’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) Darkness ÄRM, Demonic Bond will have their magical power drained. Give me Your Power.gif|Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) has the ability to drain magical power from others upon contact. Dark Ribbon.PNG|Rolan' (Marchen Awakens Romance) Nature ÄRM, Dark Ribbon wraps his enemy in throned rose roots and drains their magical power. Soul Flute.png|Anyone who hears the melody of Hamelin's (Marchen Awakens Romance) Darkness ÄRM, Soul Flute will have their power drained. Finsternis.png|Saturn's (Marchen Awakens Romance) Darkness ÄRM, Finsternis casts a curse that not only paralyzes his enemy, but gradually eats away at their magical power. Ghost ÄRM Truth.jpeg|Unlike a true ÄRM which chooses to be partners with its user, Ghost ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) gradually eat away at the user's energy. My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Tree of Harmony Energy Drain.gif|The Tree of Harmony (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) can drain energy from its opponents by sprouting light tendrils and wrapping them around them to do so. 2118078-lady shredder 015.jpg|Karai (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) absorbing the energy of Tengu Shredder to weaken him. Succubus_H.png|Succubus (Valkyrie Crusade) can drain the energy of men. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Absorption Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries